Talk:Hidden Caltrops
use with Shameful fear. @ 15 DA thats 20 DPS while moving, add this and the target takes another 71 and gets crippled removing the +10% run speed benefit. Use on a target who is being pressured by wars. They stand still they die, they move... they die. --Midnight08 09:00, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Are they really hidden if they show up on the effects monitor? :P Methnor 16:20, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :yea, I actually thought this would be a trap when i read the name. they should make it a ranged "skill" yea, that'd work... heh --Midnight08 07:15, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Use this + Dagger Spells on an incoming Warrior. One thing that Anet should really have done was a Poisoned Dagger, even if the duration is low. It would fit right in with the whole "assassin" idea.86.25.30.201 :Ow, with Deadly Haste that'd be a pretty brutal snaring build. Shido 10:48, 3 November 2006 (CST) I feel like making a build with this that uses tigers fury, simply so I can call it "crouching tiger, hidden caltrops" (Not a fifty five 00:41, 14 October 2006 (CDT)) Does anyone know where to cap it? Please post the boss name and location. Thanks. The damage from Hidden Caltrops doesn't show up as floating numbers on my screen when it goes off if I cast it. Is this a glitch? Or intentional, part of the "Hidden" for the skill? GhostBear 19:21, 9 December 2006 (CST) Hidden Caltrops is new PvP meta. :It shouldn't go off right away -- you still have to damage them while they move before it runs out / is removed... (?) --Bob III 18:48, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::They're saying when it DOES go off, with an obvious indication in the form of the downwards arrow indicating a condition is being suffered (crippled), no damage number is coupled with it. Having tried this skill myself, I can verify this. The damage number for Hidden Caltrops does not show up when it's triggered. Merengue 02:53, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::Could that be because they take damage, rather then Hidden Caltrops deals damage? I'm not sure how to test that, but that might have something to do with why the numbers don't appear. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 12:43, 20 February 2007 (CST) will black spider strike triger if target is hexed whit this and moving while you hit?--Darkstone knight 12:55, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Yes. --Fyren 17:08, 29 March 2007 (CDT) About Shameful Fear, maybe add Enduring Toxic and skip this skill? I Would have done that, fooling ur enemy he is actually getting away, but in reality he is even more dead if he runs away =) Majnore 16:19, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Hex now this is a hex, but come on! say u remove it with Smite Hex, beeing realistic, what they do? SMITE the Caltrops they didnt even know was there?! imo change it to a unoticed skill or sumthing, beeing a hex kinda ruins the fact that its Caltrops and not sumthing magic, which I presume it is... ?=) Majnore 14:27, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :Well, apparently, if your armor gets cracked now, you can just wait 12 seconds for it to reform, so... Yeah, Guild Wars isn't doing much for physics.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 15:14, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :: Guild Wars has physics... WHAT!? When did this EVER HAPPEN!?!?!? :P --Lann 15:18, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::Hehe, yeah... kinda hard for realism if the game is based on fiction. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 15:19, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::: I just thought it was very funny that Smite Hex removes sumthing like this, its a joke to me =) I wasnt serious with that comment was just to point out the comical part of it =) Majnore 16:17, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Does this skill trigger if its removed with a skill (Remove Hex for instance) :Good question, I dont have it and too lazy to test it, any1 else fancy testing it? =) Majnore 07:47, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :I may have some time to test it but I believe remove hexes will '''trigger' it. It says it will carry out the effects when it ends. It does not say "after the foe has been hit while moving blah blah" which means it would of had a lightning surge-like effect. 58.105.90.222 08:01, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::yeah but you just never know, but it sure sounds like a hex removal triggers it =) Majnore 08:42, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::I forgot to sign in. *smacks head* I'll test very soon. (a.k.a within 20 minutes) Flechette 00:23, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Just as I suspected. Hidden Caltrops triggers when it gets removed or is ended by the condition. (getting hit while moving) Flechette 01:01, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Relation to Phantom Pain See if yall agree with me if its a relation. They both are hexes. When they end, they inflict a condition (deep wound or cripple). Ja? The Paintballer (T/ ) 22:37, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Ya great idea! Let's add shrinking armor, rising bile, ethereal burden, kitah's burden, wastrel's worry and shameful waste too! (Sarcasm) 76.102.172.202 03:09, 19 November 2007 (UTC) I understand the 2 first skills that are related, but I dont understand phamtom pain, since it is not triggered upon a moving target. Big Bow 05:51, 9 October 2007 (UTC) I really cant see how this and phantom pain is related at all, this is more related to mending than phantom pain. --Cursed Angel 16:59, 30 October 2007 (UTC) HC is new meta amirite? :It's almost as good as pre-nerf Siphon Speed. Almost. --Aubee91 18:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Was I right, or was I right when I said this months ago? Unsuspecting Strike Does Hidden Caltrops trigger before the damage from Unsuspecting Strike, thus negating the bonus ^90% damage, or does US hit full and then HC triggers? I kno the Hex ends before the hit of Black Lotus Strike, thus negating the energy gain, but I can't seem to determine US based on my tests. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 00:06, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Tested it on the Master of Survival, hex triggers after she took damage, so Unsuspecting Strike dealt full damage.--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 00:29, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Update I kinda like now, its a good snare.... but id like at least SOME damage Roland Cyerni 00:01, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Ya, the damage was nice. This is also redundant with most spike sins, because they'll likely follow up with Black Mantis Thrust->Trampling Ox... [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:26, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::It's true that it is redundant, but don't forget that this skill will practically guarantee the chain succeeds. If the hex is removed, the cripple is applied, and if the hex isn't removed, Black Mantis Thrust triggers. And the initial snare is extremely reasonable compared to other snare spells. A 10s duration with 5e, 1s cast, and 12cd is very favorable when compared with all mesmer snares and most water snares as well. 23:00, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Ya, now you don't need to use a Shadow Step (lol, nerfed) to catch your foe. I still miss the +dmg, though. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:05, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Wouldve been better if it just crippled them-- 05:42, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Guess what non-elite Shadow Arts spell does that? Hex-based snares are infinitely more valuable than cripple. 06:16, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Siphon Speed and Shadowy Burden, albeit at 33% and 25%, respectively. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:03, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::I meant the skill that just cripples- Caltrops. 15:06, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Crippling weapon For the crippled condition to be lengthened, do you need to have a crippling weapon equiped when you cast the spell or when the hex ends and the condition triggers? Dionyssios 12:40, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :AFAIK, all condition-lengthening effects happen when the condition is applied / transferred. 18:11, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Notes on counters Given the specificity of this double-edged snare, is it worth mentioning in the notes section possible counters? Typically, Signet of Removal or Divert Hexes are natural counters (hex removed first, then condition), while Empathic Removal and Blessed Light don't perform that well (condition is removed first). --U.N. Owen 17:48, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Also, on Empathic Removal, GWW says it first removes a hex. Dragnmn talk 17:37, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::Notes provided on Empathic Removal contradict the skill description, both on GuildWiki and on the official wiki -- U.N. Owen 19:34, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::Empathic removes the hex first (according to it's page), so why is the note still there? King Neoterikos 02:46, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Because you haven't removed it yet. ;D 02:59, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Seeing as the validity of the note was being discussed, I didn't want to remove it in case of starting a revert war. But in that case, consider it done. King Neoterikos 03:30, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Seeya Rit skills disabled for 10 seconds lol. WB Weapon of Remedy. 01:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) to much anti split in gvg anyway. i like the nerf--WoTU 01:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Yay! Now I can stop playing that defensive crap and get back to my one true love... ele flag running! --Macros 03:12, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yay now I can stop playing a Spear Assassin! Wait... god ANet your nerfs fail. Oh and thanks for all the crap disabling Rez Signet for 10 sec. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 08:28, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::This skill got what it deserved...no rly, it was about as powerful as MoI on runners and I really want a meta shift Shai Meliamne 16:26, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well at least now we see some fun runner builds, and not just Caltrops on 99% of runners. TrinityX 14:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Now we'll see something ''else on 99% of all the runners, fuck yeah! --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:56, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Still mad about my SpearSin build becoming useless. There are way better ways to fix abused skills than this, this game is dying. Oh wait, since this update it's half-dead already, it's jumped the shark by nerfing RtW. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 15:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::pretty much the best preparation in the game (apply is used for completely other purpose), and non-elite at that, gets nerfed and people rage, lolz (T/ ) 17:10, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I don't know if people still rage nowadays; haven't really checked meta. Anyone knows? --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, but they're dumb. Check RA, you'll find a few still clinging to it. 21:20, 18 March 2009 (UTC) rez sig tragic how little thought went into this and signet of humility/mark of insecurity nerf. Funkopotomis 23:36, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :They really should exempt all the non-linked skills, or at least res sig, since I am pretty certain it was never their intent to take these out of play completely for RA etc. (T/ ) 10:53, 12 March 2009 (UTC) 10 second sic Heh, it's funny how that happened, although I'm sure most people don't really care. Following is the raw text from gw.dat of the skill description: Your non-Assassin skills are disabled for 10 seconds. For %str3% seconds, target foe moves 50%% slower. ... The square brackets tell the game engine to include what is inside them if the word should be plural. The engine determines this by looking at the immediately preceding parameter within the string and checking if it is greater than 1: if it is, include the bracketed text. So normally, when the engine sees "%str3% seconds", it checks the value of %str3% to see if it should include the s or not - thus you would get "1 second" and "2 seconds". The problem here is that for the first instance of "seconds" in the description, there is no parameter preceding it - the "10" is hard-coded, thus the engine can't determine that it should include the s, and we get "10 second". —Dr Ishmael 02:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I care, I think all that info is kind of neat.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 04:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::You are definitely not what I would consider "most people". =D —Dr Ishmael 04:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Vs PnH PnH removes like Condition -> Hex -> Condition -> hex, etc etc, right? So how come it removes the condition(Which isn't there), then removes the hex, but then it doesn't remove the cripple once the hex is gone? I'm watching TV while I type this, so forgive me if I'm a bit nonsensical.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde''']] 04:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :It also doesn't remove the DW after Phantom Pain is removed, and presumable the Cracked Armor after Shrinking Armor is removed, so I'd guess that the hex end effect doesn't take place until after the removal cycle is finished --Gimmethegepgun 07:59, October 25, 2009 (UTC)